DEJARLA IR
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Porque le resultaba ridículo el siquiera responder aquella absurda pregunta. Porque él no sería capaz de dejarla ir... ella era suya y de nadie más. Podría parecer egoísta, pero todo sea por el bienestar de su amada familia.¿El matrimonio Kiryu-Yuuzuki, podría desmoronarse ahí mismo? Fic #9 del reto "30 FICS AMY & DAIGO"


**DEJARLA IR**

 **SUMARY:** Porque simplemente le parecía imposible aceptar aquello. Era la más horrible de las peticiones y él obviamente no cedería, jamás la dejaría ir… jamás. FIC #9 del reto "30 FICS AMY  & DAIGO".

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Una pareja se encontraba en medio de una guerrilla de miradas desafiantes. Estaban en la sala principal de su enorme y lujosa mansión. Cada uno sentado en el sofá frente al otro. Parecía una guerra sin fin, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía desistir.

― ¿Seguirás haciendo esos pucheros? ―

Daigo Kiryu, alias King, frunció más sus labios y ceño, para dar fe a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su mujer, Amy Kiryu-Yuuzuki resopló. ― ¿Te das cuenta que estás actuando muy infantil? ―

― ¡Já! ¿Yo, infantil? ― Dijo en un tono indignado. Amy asintió. ― ¡Sólo defiendo lo que es mío! ― Declaró un tanto amenazante.

Cansada, la mujer rodó los ojos.

Así había sido en las últimas semanas. El matrimonio Kiryu-Yuuzuki sólo se reunía luego del trabajo en el museo familiar, para después cenar; pero la cena siempre llevaba a la misma, tonta, gastada y absurda discusión.

La mujer de la casa ya se estaba cansando. Su esposo estaba actuando de una manera que nunca antes había hecho.

Tan posesivo… tan egoísta tan… tonto.

Y era más que obvio que Daigo Kiryu jamás había actuado de esa manera. Sus amigos del antiguo equipo Kyoryuger también habían notado el repentino cambio en su ex líder; trataron de animarlo… de hacerlo cambiar de parecer… de aceptar aquella realidad, pero tristemente no habían tenido progreso alguno.

El apodado King, se rehusaba a ver la realidad, sin mencionar que aquella realidad estaba frente a sus ojos.

Amy buscó más paciencia dentro de sí y prosiguió. ― King, escucha… esto no me hace más feliz que a ti, pero así son las cosas. El tiempo pasa y la familia va cambiando y es por eso que… ―

― ¡No! ¡No, no y no! Me niego rotundamente ― Exclamó, agitando sus brazos para darle un toque más dramático a la escena. ― ¡Y no me vengas con tu charla del nidito de amor y esas cosas, no está vez _Yuuzuki_! ― Agregó molesto y frustrado señalando a su mujer.

Ella alzó una ceja. ― Con que "Yuuzuki" ¿Eh? ―

Él resopló y se cruzó de brazos. ― Sabes a lo que me refiero… ―

La mujer se puso de pie. ― Bien, si así lo quieres; Por mí perfecto _Daigo_ ― Concluyó con algo de severidad y haciendo énfasis en el nombre de él. Sabía que eso lo haría enfadar, y lo había conseguido.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo, se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos. ― Estás siendo muy injusta ―

― ¿Injusta, yo? Tú fuiste quien no quiso escuchar e hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua ― Señaló Amy, algo ofendida.

― Escuché ― Respondió él, admitiendo tal hecho. ―…Otra cosa muy diferente es que lo que haya escuchado me haya agradado ¿No? ― Agregó, defendiéndose.

Amy pasó una de sus manos por su largo y oscuro cabello. ― Esto no puede seguir así ― Tomó algo de aire. ― Lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí ―

Un miedo entró en Daigo. ― ¿Qué- qué quieres decir Amy? ―

Ella negó. ― Traté de razonar contigo, pero no funcionó. No me dejaste más opción Daigo Kiryu ― Comentó, empezando a caminar por toda la sala.

Él la seguía con la mirada, observando y estudiando sus acciones. Y conforme la vigilaba, su miedo crecía aún más dentro de él. Con los años, había aprendido que su mujer no sólo podría ser mala con los villanos que alguna vez enfrentaron, sino que también podría ser mala… muy mala con él.

― ¿A-Amy? ¿Qué planeas hacer? ― Interrogó temeroso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, disfrutando de la escena. ― Mira King, intenté ser buena, pero no tomaste esa oportunidad. ― Comenzó a decir, ya parada frente a él. ―… _Él_ llegará pronto y si tú no cambias de opinión, no me queda más remedio que mandarte a dormir a la bañera ―

La quijada de Daigo cayó al suelo. Claro que, metafóricamente hablando. ― ¡Amy, eso no! ¿Por qué me torturas así? ¡No es justo, no es justo! _É_ l es el intruso que vino a aquí a destruir mi familia, ¿Y a mí me mandarás a volar? ― Exclamó totalmente eufórico.

― ¿Lo ves? Ahí va esa actitud de nuevo ― Dijo ésta rodando los ojos ante el escándalo absurdo de su marido. ― Es tu última oportunidad Kiryu, sí quieres que las cosas entre nosotros terminen bien, sólo hazte a un lado, quédate calladito y observa ― Le aconsejó, con la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba.

King aumentó su puchero, pensando en no dejarse vencer, no lo haría… no perdería esta pelea, jamás de los jamases accedería a esa absurda petición.

― ¡NO! ― Exclamó con convicción y se cruzó de brazos con firmeza. El ceño de ella se frunció un poco. ÉL volvió a negar. ― ¡Ya dije que no! ― La mirada penetrante de la señora Kiryu se intensificó. Daigo empezó a flaquear. ― ¡No! ¡No, no y no! ― Pero su voluntad estaba decayendo, esta negación sólo significaba que él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, y no a su esposa.

La guerra había sido ganada.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal de la mansión, lo hizo refunfuñar. Se paró con pesadez de su sofá favorito, dispuesto a abrir aquella maldita puerta.

Al hacerlo, un rostro joven le saludó con una enorme sonrisa. ― ¡Buenas noches, King! ―

Daigo rodó los ojos, e intentó sonreír. ― Kyle… un gusto verte de nuevo ― Murmuró con aburrimiento. ― Pasa ― Indicó. El joven asintió y se adentró. Daigo aprovechó y tomó al chico de los hombros. ― Y por favor, ¡Dime Señor Kiryu! ― Ordenó con algo de rudeza, conforme lo apretaba contra sí.

Al sentir aquel gesto brusco, Kyle temió por su corta vida.

El señor de la casa encaminó a su invitado hasta la sala, ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Kyle estaba nervioso, miraba en todas las direcciones en un intento por esquivar la mirada penetrante del hombre adulto.

― Linda decoración ― Elogió admirando un par de objetos prehistóricos que adornaban la sala. Algunos de los cuales, eran una armas bastante sofisticadas.

Daigo sonrió de lado. ― Me alegra que lo creas… ― Murmuró y luego de quien sabe dónde sacó su gaburevolver y a minityra convertido en arma. Los ojos de Kyle se agrandaron cuando el hombre lo apuntaba con aquellas armas. ― Estas son mis favoritas, fueron con las que derroté al Dios Ascendiente Deboss ― Explicó sin dejar de apartar la mira del joven.

Kyle tragó duro. ― Esa fue una gran hazaña Señor Kiryu ―

Daigo soltó una carcajada. ― Gracias, ¿Pero sabes cuál ha sido mi más grande hazaña? ― El chico de enfrente negó. ― ¡Mis hijos! ― Exclamó. ― En especial mi pequeña princesa… Akari ― Hiso un movimiento para cargar sus armas Kyoryuger. ― Así que dime ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi _pequeña hija_? ―

Y sí, esa había sido la razón principal de las discusiones entre el matrimonio Kiryu; _**permitir que su única hija fuera al baile con Kyle, su compañero de clase.**_

Todo había comenzado hace tres semanas atrás. Y Daigo aún recordaba con horror aquella terrible noticia.

 **FLASHBACK**

― _Papi, ¿deseas más fresas en tu postre? ― Preguntó la menor de los niños Kiryu, con un tono meloso._

 _Él se percató al instante de aquella voz, y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Un permiso. ― No, cariño así está muy bien, te lo agradezco. Aunque lo que me interesa saber es ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece a ti? ―_

 _Akari maldijo por lo bajo. Después de todo era su padre y la conocía muy bien. ―…Mmm bueno papá verás dentro de una semanas es el baile de la secundaria, y Kyle me invitó a ir con él, así que yo quería preguntarte ¿Me darías permiso de ir con él? ― Cuestionó, poniendo la mejor de sus caras en un intento por convencerlo._

― _Akari, sólo tienes 12 no puedo permitir que vayas en una cita con él ―_

― _¿Pero…? Mamá me ha dado permiso ―_

― _Sí, pero para esa clase de decisiones las tomo yo, así que no ―_

― _¡Hitoshi y Rei ya salen solos! ― Debatió la niña._

― _Pero ellos ya son grandes. Quizás en otra ocasión Akari… ―_

 _La niña formó un puchero (como su madre) y subió las escaleras corriendo y azotando la puerta con fuerza._

 _Daigo negó, estaba acostumbrado a las escenitas de su hija y ya sabía tratarla._

 _Sabía domar a sus tres hijos, más no a su esposa._

 _Luego de esa discusión, Amy intentó de todo para poder convencer a su esposo. Sabía que sería difícil, Akari era su mayor tesoro y sabía que no la dejaría ir tan fácil._

 _Pero debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo para hacer desistir a su esposo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El mayor Kiryu chasqueó la lengua recordando aquel suceso. Su mujer había jugado bien sus cartas, y ahora aquí estaba él planeando "deshacerse" del pretendiente de su hija.

Kyle comenzaba a sudar frío. No quería morir, y menos a manos del famoso Daigo Kiryu.

― ¡Hola, Kyle! ― Saludó la mencionada niña. Ésta bajaba las escaleras con un lindo, sencillo pero elegante vestido color rosa; acompañada por detrás de su madre, sólo en caso de que tuviera que intervenir. ― Papi, ¿Qué le haces a Kyle? ― Cuestionó viendo su gaburevolver.

― King… ― Advirtió su mujer.

El hombre se rindió y guardó sus armas. ― Ya, ya no es para tanto, sólo jugaba ¿Cierto Kyle? ―

Asustado, el chico asintió con velocidad. Y se puso de pie para acercarse a su cita. ― Te ves muy linda Akari ―

Ella se sonrojó. ― Gracias Kyle, tú te ves guapo Jejeje ― El aclaramiento de garganta del hombre los hizo volver a la realidad. ― Perdona papá. Kyle será mejor que nos vayamos ― Indicó.

Kyle asintió, e hizo una reverencia a los padres de la joven. ― La traeré a las diez, gracias Señor y Señora Kiryu ―

Amy sonrió. ― Te la encargamos mucho Kyle, diviértanse ―

La pareja estaba por retirarse, cuando de improviso Akari corrió y besó la mejilla de su progenitor. ― Gracias Papi, te quiero ―

Él sonrió algo sonrojado. ― También te quiero Akari, cuídate ―

La menor asintió, se despidieron y salieron de la mansión.

Amy suspiró contenta y se acercó a su esposo. ― Te dije que valdría la pena, ella es muy feliz gracias a ti ―

Daigo la miró sonriendo. ― Cierto, me duele dejarla ir tan pronto… pero así debe ser ―

― No hay de otra King ― Luego estaba por alejarse. ― Por cierto ¿has visto a Hitoshi y a Rei? ―

Actuando rápido, él tiro de su esposa por la cintura y la besó. ― No, no los he visto… ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos este tiempo? ― Cuestionó divertido y seductor.

Ella rio. ― ¡King, ahora no! ¡Suéltame! ―

― Eso jamás, a ti sí que no te dejaré ir, por algo eres Amy Kiryu, ¿No? ― Ella asintió algo sonrojada por las actitudes de él. ― ¿Queda revocado mi castigo de dormir en la bañera? ― Cuestionó.

― Sí, ahora puedes volver conmigo a la cama ―

Luego de esto, ambos se besaron de forma apasionante. Sin romper el beso, Daigo tomó a su esposa estilo nupcial y ambos subieron hacia su habitación entre risitas juguetonas.

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 **MIENTRAS TANTO…**

― ¿Hitoshi, crees que esto sea correcto? ―

― No, pero es nuestra hermana menor, debemos cuidarla ―

Ambos iban camuflajeados de arbustos siguiendo el camino de su Hermana y Kyle.

― Además, recuerda lo que dijo Papá ― Comentó Rei.

Hitoshi asintió. ― Cierto, si nos quita la mesada no podremos ir al parque de diversiones ―

Ambos asintieron con determinación, y continuaron la vigilancia de Akari.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Tómenlo como un pequeño especial por el día del Padre Jajaja ¿Quién diría que King sería un padre muy celoso? Jajaja, los invito a que me dejen su opinión de este fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
